


Coffee house

by the_reedus_express



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: Coffee, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_reedus_express/pseuds/the_reedus_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>.I couldn’t hear what he was saying over the loudness of his eyes. His mouth moving like that, his tongue sweeping over the edge of his mug had me so distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee house

**Author's Note:**

> A while ago I received a prompt to write a 500 word oneshot about meeting Norman Reedus and here is what I came up with. Not very long, but I'm happy with it.

I was nervously sitting in my booth as I waited for Norman to get back with our coffees. I watched the way his back moved beneath his old cheap trick tee shirt, the way his strong fingers tapped against the counter.  
Quickly I glanced away as he made his way back towards me. I’m pretty sure the sweat on my face is noticeable but he didn’t show any outward sign of it showing. I couldn’t hear what he was saying over the loudness of his eyes. His mouth moving like that, his tongue sweeping over the edge of his mug had me so distracted.  
“So where are you from? What are your plans for the future?” I managed to hear over my brain screaming. I told him that I planned on being a child and youth worker\tattoo artist on the side. He seemed interested, his hands clasping and going up to rest under his chin, his elbows on the table.   
“A tattoo artist? That’s pretty rad.” He commented, finishing the third coffee he’d had since we got here, I was almost finished mine as well. It had been over an hour since we’d met here, and 40 minutes since my interview was supposed to end. “-and youth working? That’s really cool, why is that something you want to be?”   
Oh gosh, why was he interested in my life? I’m nobody. I’m the girl who lives in her room, spending her days on Tumblr. “Well..” It’s hard to explain, I’m nervous because of who he is, but I feel so passionately about what I want to be. “I just. I know what it’s like to be a teenager who needs someone to talk to. So many kids out there suffer from depression like me and I’ve survived. I’ll be able to say, look what I went through and look what I’ve become.” Word vomit. I’d hardly managed to take a breath while explaining that, but he looked impressed. And quite frankly, I was proud of myself for being able to tell him. But I guess that’s why we were still here. He was easy to talk to, and better in person that through images on my dashboard. He was sweet and he appeared to be genuinely interested in what I was saying.   
“Wow” There he goes, smiling at me again. His hands are moving again, never seeming to stay in one place for very long. “Really, that’s so cool.” He said, his eyes shining in the mid-day sun streaming through the window beside us. Outside the world seemed to vanish, the sounds of the city turned into the soft sound track of our meeting.   
Suddenly his phone lit up, Andy appearing on the screen. I smiled at him knowingly as he frowned a bit before he answered it. “I’ve got to run, Andy needs help on set..” he said reluctantly, and I gave him one more smile before we said our good-bye’s.  
I finished my coffee alone.


End file.
